Miami Heat Logan One Shot
by Jasminexx
Summary: A little One Shot I wrote for my Tumblr, but I'd like some feedback from you guys!


**Miami Heat (Logan One Shot)**

__Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

_Warning: contains smut!_

It's about 9 in the morning when you open the double doors to your bedroom. You and your boyfriend, Logan, are on a vacation to Miami, he finished tour about 2 months ago and has been spending lots of time with you and went to the gym as much as possible. Because of that he didn't always have time for you, but not like that's a problem to you, since you like him a bit buffer. He'll be hitting the studio in a couple of weeks, so you two decided to take a little break. Behind Logan's back, you booked a one-week vacation to Miami, not only to relax, but also to celebrate your one-year anniversary.

When you open the doors to the bedroom it's still very dark inside. You quietly tiptoe to the massive windows and slowly open the shutters. As the bright sunlight begins to fill the room, you see Logan laying on his back, still asleep. You walk toward the end of the bed and watch him. He's so cute when he sleeps. His hair all messed up, taking about two-third of the entire bed and making funny noises once in a while. However, what you like the most about him when he sleeps is the fact that he only wears one piece of clothing at night. You and Logan have been dating for exactly one year now and it's still hard for you to believe that he really belongs to you. Luckily, Logan is the kind of person who makes you forget that really quick. ''[Y/N] make me complete'' is the quote he always uses to describe you, it makes you feel like the luckiest person on Earth.

As you watch him sleep silently, you decide to let him know it's your anniversary. You carefully place your knees on the bed and lean forward trying to be as quiet as possible. After you made sure he's still asleep you slowly start to crawl toward him making almost no noise. When you reach Logan, you slowly pull away the thin sheets only covering the lower part of his muscular body. Quietly, you lay on top of him and rest your neck on his right shoulder. ''_Wake up, sleepy_'' you whisper in his ear. Five seconds later, his eyes slowly begin to open and he sees you laying on top of him. ''_Morning beautifu_l'' Logan says quietly as he is still getting used to the Sun shining right into his eyes. ''_You know what day it is?_'' you ask in an innocent voice. ''_The day that makes me realize that I've got the most amazing, beautiful and best girlfriend in the world?_'' he replies. You can't stop smiling when Logan comes up and gives you a long kiss. Suddenly, you feel something inside you becoming hotter and hotter. Logan keeps kissing you but you don't care. He wraps his arms around your neck when you place your right hand behind his head and use your other hand to go through his messy hair. ''_I love you, you know that?_'' he says when he stops kissing you. You give Logan a light kiss on his lips and reply ''_You're all I ever wanted_''. He laughs quietly and starts kissing you again. After another two minutes of kissing, you let go of his lips and work your way to his neck, then his shoulders and then his chest where you rest your head for a few seconds. ''_Babe_'' Logan says, ''_do I need to take it from here?_''. You giggle, kiss his nipple and go further down, Logan gives out a light moan and moves his hands through your hair. You can't stop rubbing his perfect body when you arrive at his belly.

At this moment, all you can think of is Logan being the perfect person. You start kissing his hard abs when you feel something growing inside his black boxers. '_'You must be feeling pretty good, huh?_'' you say as Logan looks straight into your eyes. The only reply Logan is able to give is a light moan. You're getting much hotter and make your way to his boxers, kissing the fabric that covers his huge bulge when your hands make their way to the top of his underwear. Logan works with you, lifting his hips when you slowly pull his boxers down and throw them in a corner of the room.

And there he is, laying on his back on a massive queen-sized bed in your bedroom, completely naked and ready to be with you. You sit on your knees between his legs looking at his giant dick. You slowly reach for is and grab it tight in your hands. ''_Right there_'' Logan says as you touch his hot skin. Slowly, you move your head to his dick and gently lick the tip. Right at that moment, Logan lets out a loud moan and sweat begins to appear on his forehead. Almost immediately you put your lips around his circumference and lightly start to suck, at this point you want him inside you as fast as possible, but you can't show him your weakness. You continue to go up and down when you feel him become thicker and thicker. Logan keeps moaning and you feel the pressure building up inside him. Suddenly, he jumps up, throws you on your back then lays on top of you and rips your bra off. He kisses you hard and pushes you into the bed while he makes his way to your underwear. He carefully places his hand on your underwear and slowly starts to rub it. ''_Guess who's feeling pretty good as well?_'' he says laughing quietly. He takes the top of your underwear and almost rips it off you. He wastes no time and immediately places his tongue on your clit. Not much later his hand gets involved too, rubbing you and slowly going inside which makes you only wetter.

When he's finished, he climbs over you, kisses you multiple times and rubs his dick over your clit. You can't help but moan at every move he makes, giving him only more satisfaction. You put your arms around his neck and let them slide down to his biceps where you get a firm grip on him. ''_Logan!_'' you scream as he thrusts into you for the first time making you feel incredible. ''_So tight_'' he moans as he starts a steady pace thrusting into you. You almost set your nails into his arms when he speeds up, making you want him more and more. Orgasm after orgasm hits you when time passes. He grabs you firmly as he spins you on your knees. ''_Yes!_'' you scream when he rams into you, not caring what effect it will have. You grab his neck, pull yourself up, turn you head and dig into his mouth for a hard kiss. He speeds up his pace and slams into harder every time. ''_Yes! Yes! Yes!_'' Logan screams when he finally comes inside you, letting out a sigh of relief. ''_Now that was amazing_'' you say as you lean back and give him a gentle kiss on his lips. You turn on your back again when Logan leans forward and rests on top of you, covered in sweat and still breathing heavily. '_'I love you_'' he whispers into your ear as he reaches for something above the bed. In his hands he is holding a small box covered in blue suede. ''_[Y/N], you complete me, you're everything I ever wanted and nothing more. Will you marry me?_'' he says as he leans over and kisses you.


End file.
